oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaro Rock
Amaro Rock is a Marine currently occupying Commodore station, he acts in the new world under the command of Vice Admiral Hale Osiris, he is known for sharing the passive justice preached by his commander, Rock became known among Pirats as The Braker, on account of having earned a reputation for breaking the bones of the enemies he defeats. Appearence Personality Rock is commonly seen as a good-humored, patient, extroverted, and peaceful man, preferring to settle things in conversation, he is one who believes that not all pirates are cruel and bloodthirsty individuals, and that among them really good good deeds, just as he believes that not all Marines are honest. Rock is also seen as a dedicated idividual and is seen in a routine of tretre, that according to him and to keep in shape. History Past Rock was born in the New World, having lost his parents very early Rock was raised by his grandfather, an old retired Marine, who used to tell the stories of his battles to his grandson, which inspired him to want to become a Marine, when he turned 18 he enlisted, after serving 5 years in his hometown, he is promoted to Lieutenant, thanks to using skills and made Rock was invited by a certain instructor of Rokushiki to be his apprentice, after this Rock moved away for 9 years dedicating himself only to his training, after this period Amaro returned to the front lines, getting to stand out thanks to the strength he got to acquire the post of Commodore in 4 years, after his promotion he was again transferred, in this period he met Hale Ossis person who respects and has great admiration passing the last 6 years serving alongside her. Abilities Physical Abilities As a trained martial artist, a proficient Rokushiki user has physical strength and speed overhumanity and a durability and strength beyond the ordinary due to his training, something that is even more evident when combined with Tekkai and Busoshoku, he also has agility and unusual reflexes to get away from high-speed projects, this allied to Kami-e and kenbunshoku becomes even more impressive. Fighting Style Rock is an accomplished martial artist, being the main focus of his combat style and hand-to-hand combat, he showed mastery of Rokushiki's techniques beyond Rokuogan, a domain he acquired during his years of training in academics where he taught Rokushiki Rokushiki Haki for being born in the new world Rock was taught to use the Haki, thanks to this Rock today possesses great level of domination using both types of Haki being classified as 4th Dan sehgundo the system of Haki development adopted Marines Trivia *the appearance of rock was based on the character Shio Sakaki of the anime History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi *The name of the character comes from two pirates, Roque Brasiliano and Amaro Pargo *originally character would be a Fishman and would be a pirate at the moment the craidor would like to have a marine and reutilized the name of the character. *the favorite color of rock and brown Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine Commodores Category:Martial Artists Category:Rokushiki Users